Cadeau d'anniversaire
by GleekAreYouSirius
Summary: OS - Blaine ne trouve pas le cadeau idéal pour Kurt. Et si l'argent n'était pas la solution au problème, mais plutôt les actes ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un petit défi avec une amie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à NoodleGleek, instigatrice de ce défi ! KIDOU !  
**

* * *

_Merde, merde, merde ! _Pensa Blaine. _Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Kurt et j'ai toujours pas trouvé son cadeau ! En plus, on est Dimanche, je peux pas aller faire les magasins ! Et merde ! Kurt va me tuer !_  
Cela faisait une heure que Blaine était allongé sur son lit, à se maudire d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami - et colloc' - quand celui-ci fit brusquement apparition dans la pièce.

**- Salut Blaine ! **lança-t-il joyeusement.  
**- Coucou Kurt !**  
**- Bonjour Blaine, **fit alors une voix derrière Kurt.

Blaine se releva sur ses coudes pour voir le visiteur, et quand il identifia la personne, il se recoucha immédiatement sur son lit en soufflant.

**- Bonjour Sebastian, **grogna le bouclé.

Sebastian était l'un des plus proches amis de Kurt mais Blaine ne pouvait absolument pas l'encadrer. Sûrement parce qu'il était tout le temps en train de draguer le châtain. Et forcément, cela ne plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à Blaine. Peut-être parce que le bouclé était inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Mais, tout borné et timide qu'il était, il n'arrivait pas à en parler à Kurt. Donc il continuait à supporter Sebastian pour faire plaisir à son ami. Pathétique.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais **? demanda Kurt  
**- Je réfléchis... aux exams... Et vous ?**

Kurt le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

**- Je suis passé chercher mon écharpe, il fait froid dehors, et on va se balader avec Seb.**

_Seb. _Blaine eu envie de vomir de dégoût en entendant Kurt prononcer ce surnom si amical.

**- Amusez-vous bien alors.**  
**- Tu... Tu veux venir avec nous ? **hésita le châtain.  
**- Nan nan, c'est bon, je vais rester là et continuer à... réfléchir.**

Blaine ne remarqua ni l'air déçu de Kurt, ni celui triomphal de Sebastian. Les deux amis sortirent alors, laissant Blaine à ses réflexions.

Quand Kurt rentra de sa balade, le bouclé était sous la douche. Il attendit alors de pouvoir profiter lui-même de la salle de bain, et de pouvoir parler avec Blaine. Cependant, lorsque ce dernier sortit, il fila tout de suite dehors, les cheveux encore mouillés, et marmonna "C'est libre". Le châtain rentra alors dans la pièce, attristé que son meilleur ami ne lui accorde pas plus d'égard que cela. Certes, il avait passé un bon après-midi en compagnie de Seb, mais il préférait la compagnie de Blaine.  
Pendant le reste de la soirée, Blaine réussit à éviter Kurt. Il l'évitait parce que, de un, il n'avais toujours pas trouvé quel cadeau il allait lui offrir, et de deux, le châtain avait passé son après-midi avec Sebastian, et le bouclé n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Kurt lui raconter combien Seb était drôle, et combien il avait passé une superbe après-midi, bla bla bla... Blaine rentra dans sa chambre bien avant tout le monde, ce qui lui permit d'être couché quand son ami rentra à son tour. Il fit semblant de dormir, et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un corps se glisser entre les couvertures.

**- Bonne nuit Blaine**, chuchota Kurt.

Le dénommé Blaine ne répondit pas, et le châtain poussa un soupir de découragement. Le brun se sentait mal de faire souffrir son ami, mais à cet instant-là, il essayait de se protéger lui-même de la souffrance.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Blaine était partit de la chambre avant que Kurt ai pu émerger et se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Ce dernier se sentit très découragé, Blaine ne lui avait même pas souhaiter un "bon anniversaire". Il se rendit donc à la salle de bain, et vit alors le message écrit dans la buée sur le miroir.

_Joyeux anniversaire mon Kurt préféré -B_

Le message était signé avec un cœur en dessous, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il entra alors dans la douche de bonne humeur, heureux que son ami ai pensé à lui.

* * *

Blaine était décidé à éviter Kurt toute la journée, jusqu'à la fin des cours, où il pourrait alors sortir acheter son cadeau pour le châtain. Et il réussit plutôt bien sa tâche, malgré la scène du petit déjeuner, qu'il ne put pas éviter. Blaine s'était installé tout seul dans un coin de la salle à manger, pour ne pas être déranger. Tout les Warblers étaient là, y compris Sebastian. Quand Kurt entra dans la salle, Sebastian explosa dans un tel cri qu'il défonça les tympans de Blaine, qui était pourtant à l'autre bout de la salle.

**- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT !**

Et il sortit son cadeau. Une magnifique chemise Alexander McQueen. Tellement magnifique que la mâchoire de Blaine - et celle de Kurt - en tomba. Ce dernier sauta au cou de Seb - ce qui fit grogner le bouclé - et cria :

**- Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !**

Blaine se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner et déguerpi aussi vite qu'il put de la salle. Il ne vit pas que Kurt l'avait remarqué et qu'il avait à présent un air peiné sur le visage.

* * *

La journée entière fut une torture pour Blaine, qui devait se cacher dès qu'il apercevait Kurt et qui ne se mettait pas à coté de lui en cours, contrairement à d'habitude... La sonnerie de fin de journée fut une réelle délivrance pour le bouclé qui se rua hors de la salle, puis sur le parking. Il sauta dans sa voiture, démarra, et roula jusqu'en ville pour trouver un cadeau pour son meilleur ami. Mais après avoir écumé le centre commercial jusqu'à sa fermeture, il dut bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le cadeau parfait pour Kurt. C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il retourna à Dalton, en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Kurt pour l'avoir évité toute la journée ET pour ne pas lui avoir acheté de cadeau. Kurt allait le détester. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, le châtain était assis sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur, un magasin de mode posé devant lui et un casque sur les oreilles. Même dans cette position, il était tellement magnifique que Blaine en eu le souffle coupé. Blaine sut alors ce qu'il allait lui offrir.  
En voyant son ami entrer, Kurt lui avait lancé un regard plein de reproches. Le brun avait alors su qu'il allait devoir se mettre en quatre pour se faire pardonner. Le châtain ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son casque. Blaine alla s'asseoir derrière Kurt, les jambes de chaque coté de son ami, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. A ce geste, le châtain tressailli, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Le brun enleva le casque des oreilles de son meilleur ami qui, alors, protesta :

**- Blaine, qu'est-ce-que tu...**

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Blaine posées dans son cou.

**- Blaine, **soupira-t-il, **qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?**  
**- Chut, **fit le brun. **Kurt, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré hier soir et toute la journée...**

Il parlait en gardant ses lèvres collées à la peau de son ami, et celui-ci ne pu réprimer un tremblement et un soupir, tellement c'était bon.

**- Je suis tellement désolé**, continua-t-il,** mais j'ai mes raisons, tu veux les connaître ?**

Kurt acquiesça tout doucement et gémit quand il senti les lèvres de Blaine s'approcher de son oreille et titiller son lobe.

**- Hier, j'étais... j'étais jaloux. J'étais jaloux parce que tu avais passé tout l'après-midi avec Sebastian, et que ce type n'arrête pas de te draguer. Et ça, ça me dérange parce que... parce que je t'aime Kurt. Je suis amoureux de toi.**

A ces mots, le châtain se sentit fondre. Jamais il n'aurait espéré que Blaine, son Blaine, lui chuchote ces mots, à lui. Il se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre le torse de Blaine, qui raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Kurt.

**- Et aujourd'hui, je t'ai évité parce que, pour tout te dire, j'avais un peu zappé ton anniversaire, donc je n'avais pas de cadeau... Et Kurt, je viens de passer plus de 3 heures à parcourir le centre commercial pour trouver LE cadeau parfait. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Du moins... Rien que je ne puisse acheter. Kurt, tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ?**

Le châtain pivota dans les bras de Blaine, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber allongés sur le lit, Kurt au-dessus du bouclé. Celui-ci libéra une de ses mains pour caresser le visage de Kurt et lui dit :

**- Alors voilà, c'est ça mon cadeau.**

Et il l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord très doux, mais petit à petit, ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui se rependait dans le corps de Kurt, tout comme dans celui de Blaine. Leurs lèvres s'imbriquaient tellement parfaitement que cela leur faisait tourner la tête. Les mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, avide de le découvrir. La sensation qu'ils éprouvaient était tellement forte, tellement enivrante, que Kurt eu bientôt beaucoup trop chaud.  
Il se détacha des lèvres de Blaine, qui grogna, puis agrippa le bas de son tee-shirt et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête. Le bouclé s'arrêta un instant, admirant le torse de Kurt, puis passa timidement ses mains dessus, le caressant. Le châtain gémit de plaisir, et tira sur le bas du tee-shirt de Blaine pour qu'il l'enlève à sont tour. Ce dernier se releva en position assise, Kurt assis sur ses cuisses. Il acheva de retirer son tee-shirt puis replongea sur les lèvres du châtain. Les mains de celui-ci se perdirent dans le dos du brun, collant leurs torses. Ils avaient désespérément besoin de ce contact, comme s'ils allaient mourir s'il n'avait pas lieu. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre.  
Kurt poussa Blaine vers l'arrière pour qu'il se rallonge. Dès qu'il fut étendu sur le lit, le châtain joignit ses lèvres à celles du bouclé. Après quelques instants, Blaine se détacha des merveilleuses lèvres de son ami, prit son visage en coupe, le regarda au fond de ses yeux bleu océan et dit :

**- Joyeux anniversaire Kurt.**  
**- Avec toi, il ne peut être que joyeux**, répondit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors avec passion.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sebastian.

**- Hey Kurt ! Je passais pour te di...**

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la position des occupants de la chambre; Kurt était à califourchon sur Blaine, et ils étaient tous les deux torses nus.

**- Oh merde ! Je... Désolé, je m'en vais.**

Et il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Les deux colocataires - et plus maintenant - se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine, recouvrant son sérieux, dit à Kurt :

**- Tu sais, j'l'aime pas beaucoup celui-là.**  
**- Tu veux vraiment parler de Seb, là, maintenant ? **répondit Kurt en ponctuant ses deux derniers mots de baisers sur le torse du bouclé.  
**- N-non... Non, pas vraiment**, haleta le brun.  
**- Tant mieux, parce que moi non plus, **dit-il en remontant vers les lèvres de Blaine.

Kurt venait de passer le meilleur anniversaire de la vie. Et même si la journée n'avait pas commencée d'un manière que l'on peut qualifier d'agréable, elle s'était terminée de la meilleure de façons.

* * *

**Avis ? Reviews ? ;)**


End file.
